


Alchemy

by mc_writer



Series: ‘Til the Morning - A Miami Encounter [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 11:02:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14669751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mc_writer/pseuds/mc_writer
Summary: Zayn thinks it’s like magic, how he changes when Liam is around.





	Alchemy

Solid.

That’s what Liam’s presence is.

It seems random to be thinking about states of matter, especially when Liam is lying next to him, impossibly warm, skin golden in the light filtering through the blinds.

Solid, yes, but to Zayn, Liam is also like vapor. Even when he’s not around, Zayn feels his presence in the atmosphere around him.

Because people aren’t fixed, Zayn thinks. They are mutable, changing shape, shifting state around each other.

Liam stirs, blinks his eyes open, and reaches for him.

 _I am changing_ , Zayn thinks as he opens up to Liam’s touch.

_I am liquid._


End file.
